1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory system and a programming method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices. Nonvolatile memory devices can retain data even when not powered. Data stored in nonvolatile memory devices may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices are generally used for user data, program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.